2485
January * 3: The Terran Internet is connected to the Natogytt's equivalent the "ShrineKraft Networks" * 14: Williamsburg withdraws from SSTO due to what they see as unfair treatment of small nations. * 15: UTSEA ceases to recognize Williamsburg as a legitimate Nation * 18: Tarr Makington is elected President of the Independent Terran Republic * 24: New ground cars are phased out by the UTSEA government on Titan colony * 25: Chairo Durblum wins re-election after a close race between him and Calor Kitchuma by only 275 votes * 26: Kenenaes Hartaes and Royal Empire Kaiser: Kormandt duel for the city of Iyerean on Topenon February * 9: Boreluzian forces occupy Hyperius as part of their military building efforts against both the USR and Sniverian Royal Empire * 26: The Prussian State of Baelrog refuses to assist the UTSEA in it's Military tests * 28: SKN Agent: Marano Usev (b.2447) is kidnapped by Viserak Pirates near fulsoff, his skeleton is found on Fulsoff in 2516 March *4: Fist '59 breaks away from the Dark Star Conglomerate and begins operation on Roma * 20: Ash Velari is released from Sangerrikan captivity to the UTSEA and is the last POW from that nation * 30: Fourth Shrine Republic Forces withdraw from Topenon, having successfully driven out the Sniverians April * 1: Wake foods: invents the first "Hyper-expanding Food pill" on Earth * 1: the Boreluzian Superstate is destroyed, Jadisne Alsor is killed in her throne room by Boreluzian Federation forces. May * 1: Cheyanne Makenishi joins A.L.E.R.T * 5: a UTSEA Harbinger and a FSR Command Ship crash, 14 Terrans and 11 Natogytts are killed, the ships are repaired in days * 7: The Monitor Cruiser is invented at the Sedona Shipyards June *22: Anti Unionists having stolen a dozen tanks in 2484, attack the city of Kobane in the District of Kurdistan, to kill the UTSEA: Distric Governor: Al Zahir Azeri, the attack is thwarted by SkyTech forces led by Julius Carver, The terrorist group known as "Democracy's Return" claims responsibility. *30: 2465-2479 Germanican Tyrant: Proctar Ray's manifesto was discovered in his early home. July * 8: The Ty'Ger Civilaztion on Ridlak is destroyed in it's entirety by the Great Kandlian Swarm * 21: A bomb destroys the compound of "Democracy's Return" leader Elan Yusef, he and 257 of his cohorts are killed, Joel Tygore had planted the bomb and blamed it on a rival terrorist group "Orange militia" a "gang war" begins between these two * 28: Patreon: Rigel Boliazo is put in charge of the "Black Ice Glacier" in Bolliolucci city and becomes the de-facto leader of the Boreluzian Federation. * 30: Chikere Enitan of the DSC buys out "Spectacular! Fusion Industries" for 57,000,000,000 Union Dollars August * 17: 12 Tigers escape from a Zoo in the district of Panama, one person is mauled but survives, 1 of the twelve tigers is killed, the other 11 are released into a nature preserve. * 19: Fromidic civilians are bombed by TEC Hammerships on their homeworld, 127,000 are killed in retaliation for attacks on Tygotan by Fromidic forces in January of 2483 September * 21: Earth News Nation reporter: Maria Vivian is taken hostage by Sniverian terrorists in Sniveria, she is released in 2492 during the SR Victory parade there. * 27: LithTech is dissolved after several corruption scandals and murders plagued the faction for years, LithTech Director: Psy Anders is fired and finds a job in the District of the United States * 28: TEC spy, Kell Forren is shot by Kenenaes Hartaes in Straitpoluk city, Stratis after Kenenaes discovers him spying on Shrine Republic military movements. October * 11: The first official Power Marble Fighting Tournament arrives after spinning off from the Power Marble Fighters League November * 15: Torrokak Guko wins the exhibition match of the first PMFT against Joseph Enders 724 to 462 * 20: A bombing in Braxis Antarctica kills 4 and injures 70, this was later attributed to the dissolution of LithTech, as the 3 Terrorists responsible were all members, the three Terrorists are found charged and executed in Antarctica. December *4: Alfron Jlader's Batallion is sent to protect Lonia from Natogytt Forces * 6: AVS Premaris: Arctus Sugof bans The Carrier Gender from holding office * 25 : The Dark Star Conglomerate tests Cryo Technology near Amerigo, The SkyWing Covenant threatens to fire on any ships who continue this act. * 27: Lidel Grei joins the Confederate Council of Hyperius. Category:Years